In The Dog House
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Ben invites Mal to have dinner with him and his parents after the pep rally but dinner does not exactly go to plan. - AN: - Based on an Idea I had when Belle asked Ben "Does he shed a lot?" and he answered "Yeah my mum won't let him on the couch"


**In The Dog House**

Mal had won Ben over with a simple love spell but now she had to win over the family dog and its owner. AKA Ben's mum and dad. With Ben's puppy loved up mind he had invited her to have dinner with himself and his parents and unfortunately she couldn't take any chances by using magic in front of the king and queen.

* * *

Mal was so tempted to roll her eyes by the lack of effort Ben's dad was using to hide his displeasure of her dating his son. At least his wife was using a false smile,

"So… Mal? Tell us about yourself" the queen said gently and Mal looked towards her before feeling slightly awkward but Ben smiled reassuringly and nodded towards his mother so Mal looked towards the queen,

"I….. Well. There's not much to tell really… I love to paint" she said offhandedly and Belle smiled a gently genuine and interested smile,

"Oh. What type of paint do you prefer? Water, acrylic?" she asked and Mal looked awkwardly,

"Spray paint… Your majesty" she said simply and Ben snorted amused as he had been taking a drink and his father looked at him firmly and Ben quickly wiped the water droplets away from his mouth. Belle's smile became awkward once more but the food was finally placed in front of them and Belle smiled relieved,

"Oh Dinner's here" she said happily and her husband grumbled,

"Thank goodness" he said unimpressed and Belle quickly threw him a quick glare which made him be quiet.

Mal looked at the food on her plate curiously. It actually looked….. Edible. Ben smiled before leaning over gently,

"It's chicken" he offered kindly in a whisper and she looked at him surprised,

"Actual 'Real' chicken? All we had on the island was eel" she whispered back with a look of disgust on her face before looking back at the food on her plate and she picked up her knife and fork and began to tuck in.

* * *

Much to Mal's surprise she discovered that chicken was now her favourite food. She finished everything on her plate but then she let out a tiny hiccup and Ben chuckled,

"Somebody ate too fast" he said teasing and she smiled with a blush of embarrassment but she then discovered that the inside of her throat felt as if it was on fire. Terrible, inferno, as if like the flames of hell itself burning and not in a good way. She quickly grabbed the goblet of water by her side and gulped it down. Ben looked at her concern,

"Mal are you ok?" he asked and she shook her head quickly before placing the empty goblet down,

"No…. _'Hiccup'….._ Hot, Very Hot. _'Hiccup'_ " she said as she tried to fan her mouth with her hand and Ben looked concerned,

"It's probably the piri piri sauce used on the chicken. I'll get you some more water" he said before going to stand but suddenly Mal let out another hiccup but this time it was followed by a breath of pure fire and everyone jumped. Belle placed a hand over her heart in shock where as her husband had quickly rushed to his wife's side to keep her safe. As soon as the flames vanished. Ben rushed to Mal's side,

"Are you ok?" he asked her concerned and she nodded before smiling brightly at him,

"That….. Was awesome" she said happily,

"I think I just breathed my first dragon flame" she said brightly but Ben's father didn't look impressed at all,

"It seems the poison apple doesn't fall too far from the forbidden forest tree" he growled angrily and Ben looked at him with a desperate look on his face,

"Dad please. You promised you wouldn't overreact" he reminded and his dad's eyes widened,

"OVERREACT?! MY SON'S DATING A DRAGON WHAT REASON COULD I POSSIBLY HAVE TO REACT?!" he roared angrily and Belle put her face in her hand unimpressed as Mal folded her arm's in the same manner before standing and giving the king a false smile,

"I'm sure your wife's father said the same thing… WHEN HE FOUND OUT HIS DAUGHTER WAS MARRYING A DOG!" she yelled back before storming out and Ben looked at his mum and dad before running after Mal. The king looked after them angrily,

"That girl is out of order" he growled angrily but Belle glared at him before smacking him on the shoulder,

"No….. You were the one out of order" she corrected and he looked at her shocked,

"She called me a dog!" he yelled and Belle folded her arms,

"Yes because you were acting like one! And if you're going to act like one then I'm going to treat you like one." She said before storming away and he looked after her,

"Where are you going?!" he yelled after her but she continued to storm away,

"I'm going to bed. You're sleeping on the couch. Try not to shed. There's a good boy!" she yelled sarcastically and her husband growled frustrated before storming the other way.


End file.
